


How To Get Blown Away!

by oonaseckar



Category: Blown Away (TV), How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Competition, Crafts, F/M, Fine Art, Gen, Glass blowing, M/M, Multi, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: It's a new season of the fabulous competitive glass-blowing reality show.  There are some rather unusual entrants.  Not to mention the judges.  And the guest judges.  And the cops, and the FBI.And the body in the furnace.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Nate Lahey, Annalise Keating/Sam Keating, Asher Millstone/Michaela Pratt, Emmett Crawford/Annalise Keating, Frank Delfino & Bonnie Winterbottom, Frank Delfino/Bonnie Winterbottom, Frank Delfino/Oliver Hampton, Frank Delfino/Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Laurel Castillo/Frank Delfino, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

[Visual] Fire, glass, smoke.

[Voiceover] You ready? You ready for the new season of Blown Away!, the show where contestants go head to head against the elements -- air, earth, and most of all fire?, Are you ready for creation and destruction, beauty and breakages, triumph and disaster and a whole lot of broken glass? Yeah? Truth is, the shows caught fire so hard, this season we've expanded the workshop to twice the size -- and we've got double the number of contestants. And hoo doggies, you are so not ready for the contestants we've got! 

[Visual] of molten glass dripping off a steel pole. 

[Visual] of incredible glass art precariously being manhandled out of a gloryhole. 

[Visual] of a delicate complex lampshade breaking in two, as a glassblower tries to modify it. 

[Voiceover] But before you get to see the contestants, come meet this season's judges. Because we gotta heck of a crew ready to pick out this seasons outstanding glass artist. And believe me, there's gonna be sparks and there's gonna be breakages...

[Visual] Annaliese Keating standing sideways on to the camera. She's scowling, and its magnificent. She's wearing a ragged old pair of Levis and a pretty feminine blouse, that gives the impression she was forced into it at the last minute, by a friend who cares about clothes. Her work boots look more suited to an iron foundry than the catwalk. Her hair is straightened and expensively styled: somehow one can hear that same friend threatening her at gunpoint, to get her into the salon. Her hands are thrust into her pockets and to look at her, you'd swear she was about to do murder. 

[Voiceover] Meet Annaliese Keating: professor of ceramic arts at Evergreen College, winner of the Pritchard award for sculpture, and regular contributor to both popular and academic arts journals on the subjects of aesthetic form and liminal creativity. Her classes are small, and competition for places is hot. She's in the forefront of the movement to bring women and ethnic representation to the fore in the field of glassblowing. Shes been arrested for repatriation of imperially appropriated artworks. She's hot, she's controversial and she takes no prisoners. Have you got what it takes to impress her? 

[Visual]: Annaliese is standing with her hands on her hips and her head thrown back. You could call it a swagger. Whole lot of swagger going on. There's a tiny smile to her lips. Yeah, her expression seems to say. Go ahead impress me.

[Voiceover]: And now meet our second judge: eminent art critic Emmet Crawford, staff writer for numerous international design journals, and primary judge of the international Sorbonne Structural Archetypes competition, as well asauthor of NYT best-selling critically acclaimed work Pure Form. You could say he's controversial too, in a whole different way to Annaliese.

[Visual] of Emmet Crawford. He's standing with his arms crossed: his face is intelligent and alert, his stance a little combative. And his handmade suit is bloody gorgeous.

[Second visual]: Emmet and Annaliesee standing close together in a corner. Both look angry: but Annaliese is incandescent. She's lifting her hand in the clip, and it looks damn like she's about to poke him in the chest with one elegantly manicured finger. Surely not.

[Voiceover] resumes :"Are sparks gonna fly? Is blood gonna spill? The temperature's reaching glass-melting levels!"


	2. Chapter 2

For any viewers skilled in lip reading, the gist of what's being said might be more clear than for most. There's certainly a sprinkling of phrases like _contractual obligation,_ and _someone with your reputation._ You might catch the odd _creep_ and _asshole_ in there, too. 

[ **Voiceover** ] "Wooh, the sparks have started flying before we've even fired up the ovens! But onto our third resident judge. And you're not gonna believe it –- guys, you're gonna _plotz_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**[Visual]** : The camera has to travel around a hundred and eighty degrees from a back view –- of a tall, elegant male figure in black jeans and turtleneck –- to arrive at a front view.

It's Nate Lahey. _omg_.

[ **Voiceover** ] "Yeah, it is who you think it is! Nate Lahey! Nate started his career on the catwalk, transitioned into acting, and finally moved into plastic arts via a masters at Carnegie Mellon. And these days he's easily the foremost celebrity artist working in 3D, a name and face to be reckoned with alongside the likes of Banksy, Jeff Koons and Grayson Perry. Right now, he's hotter than any of them. A face from a million magazine covers, selling a million magazines –- and with a face like that, is it surprising?"

[ **Visual** ]: Nate gives a hard look off-camera. You might think he's listening, and that he feels like he's maybe not being taken seriously. And that not taking him seriously would be a major mistake.

[ **Voiceover** ]: "Well, that's our three resident judges, folks –- plus a new guest judge every episode. We got some surprises for you –- on the new season of _Blown Away!"_


	4. Chapter 4

[ **Voiceover** ]: "But now we've covered our amazing roster of judges this season, it's time to take a look at the super _wild bunch_ of contestants who are gonna _blow your mind_ every episode of the show."

[ **Visual** ]: It's Wes. He's tall and rangy, maybe a little too thin, even. His check shirt and khakis are casual, but behind his sweet smile, there's a trace of worry in his eyes. He looks like someone harboring secrets that aren't his to bear. 

[ **Voiceover** ]: "Meet Wesley Gibbins! A graduate of the Fine Arts program at Tulane, Wes has been practising the art of glass-blowing for six years -- throwing up law school when he fell in love with glass during a summer school at Brandeis. And when Wes falls, he falls _hard_!

[ **Visual** ]: The camera returns to Wes, swiveling around him like its flirting, trying to elicit that bashful smile again. And who can blame it? 

[ **Voiceover** ]: And now, let's meet our _second_ contestant. Maybe our judges had better brace themselves –- and especially Ms. Keating. Because _here he comes._

[ **Visual** ]: It's Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

[ **Visual** ]: He's looking down at his feet when the camera lights on him, like a small boy caught out with his hand in the cookie jar. Or in the act of killing a small animal. Its all _forgivable --_ if your fixers are ruthless enough in rewriting reality, and taking out witnesses, right? His suit isn't as nice as Emmett's, and he's not as handsome as he clearly thinks he is. But there's something in the smug entitlement of his smile, that suggests he's a true believer. His faith that the connected will always win out is _unshakeable_.

[ **Voiceover** ]: Sam Keating: a name you almost certainly already know, but not from the glass-blowing community. He made his name –- and his money –- in the tech industry. But two years ago, he took his final startup public, sold up his interest and opened up his own glass studio. Since then, he's pursued both kudos and commercial success with the same aggression he once put to work courting angel investment, and maneuvering his way through takeovers. With some success –- but he's still hungry for more. Oh, and one last thing –- he's Annaliese Keating's _ex-husband._


	6. Chapter 6

[ **Visual** ]: The camera cuts to Annaliese's face. She's open-mouthed, thunderstruck. She didn't _know_.

[ **Voiceover** ]: "Moving on fast, let's take a look at our third contestant."

[ **Visual** ]: It's Laurel. Dark, beautiful, slightly angry: her arms are tightly folded, her whole aura is tightly closed off. Like she's been struggling to be her own person, since the day she was born.

[ **Voiceover** ]: "Meet Laurel Castillo: a practitioner for eight years, she works at a community art studio in Columbia Heights, D.C., where she gets kiln time in return for volunteer hours. Laurel was in med school at American University when she got the glass-blowing bug –- and word is, her parents cut her off the financial teat when she changed course. Apparently, they _still_ don't know that she's a contestant on Blown Away! What a way to find out! Laurel, how about a little wave for your family?"


End file.
